


Insomnia

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, pretty sure this was purged from tumblr and now it needs a new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Gail can't sleep because of Holly so there's only one solution.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 50





	Insomnia

“I need you to have sex with me.”

It was 2am and Holly was convinced she was still sleeping. Even though she could’ve sworn that the pounding on her door had been real. And...ouch...yep, pinching her arm definitely hurt. So, in theory, she was awake. But there was no way in real life that Gail, her straight friend who she had been crushing on since being called Lunchbox in the ravine, was standing in her house demanding that she have sex with her.

“Come again?”

“I will but I need your help to come the first time then we can work on the again.”

“What...the...?”

“What the what?” Gail tapped her foot impatiently, “Holly, what the what? ”

“What?” 

“I don't want to play ‘who's on first?’ Unless it’s a euphemism.”

“Okay you’ve lost me.”

“Why is this so difficult? I can’t sleep. I haven’t slept since the the night you kissed me. You’re the reason I can’t sleep. And i need to sleep. So I need you to have sex with me. Because if I dream about it one more time and don’t find out what it’s like in real life I’m going to have to taze myself just so I can feel something less painful.”

Holly’s heart was pounding in her chest, it certainly felt like all of this was real, but…

“Are you just messing with me? Because if you are, Gail, I need you to tell me before I do something I can’t take back?”

Gail’s perfect teeth dug into her bottom lip and Holly was sure that reality was about to come crashing down. 

“I’m really here because I can’t stop thinking about you and couldn’t figure out a better way to tell you. I thought about just showing up naked but considering how many questions you ask I probably would’ve frozen my tits off.” 

“And this isn’t a dream? You’re not sleepwalking? Or sleep talking? Or...?”

Holly didn’t get the chance to finish asking the question before she felt Gail’s lips on hers. They were just as soft as she remembered, but unlike the kiss in the closet, this one didn’t end as soon as it began.

“Does this feel like a dream?”

“Yes,” Holly breathed, her forehead resting against Gail’s as her hands gripped strong shoulders.

“Well have you ever dreamed about me before?”

“Yes.”

“And what normally happens in those dreams?”

Holly could feel the blush seeping into her cheeks. She cleared her throat and brushed her hands down Gail’s shoulders before she stepped back and adjusted her glasses. “Right. Well. Would you prefer here in the kitchen or the bedroom?”

Gail didn’t answer, but dragged a laughing Holly up the stairs. She was still chuckling even when Gail pulled her in for another kiss. This one was slower, and deeper, and Gail’s hands were cold against her skin as they slipped under the baggy shirt she had pulled on to answer the incessant knocking. Holly pushed them back, steering them towards the safety of the bed because staying vertical just wasn’t sustainable with the way her knees tried to give out when Gail’s fingers curled around the edge of the pants she was wearing.

It was Gail’s turn to laugh when Holly tripped and they both tumbled onto the mattress. But the laughter turned into a gasp as Holly’s teeth sunk into the soft skin just below Gail’s perfect jawline. She bit and licked and sucked a path along the muscles until the shirt Gail was wearing interrupted her.

“Can I?” Holly asked, her hands easily slipping it up and off the moment Gail sat up. But then grabby hands were pushing at her and every layer between them was tossed throughout the room.

Even in all of her dreams, Holly never could’ve imagined just how good it would feel to have Gail laying naked in her bed, legs spread wide, waiting and wanting to be taken by her. God, it was tempting, but Holly had always been a patient woman. So even when Gail tried to pull her forward, she stayed back, letting her hands slowly trail a path along the soft skin on the inside of Gail’s thigh. Fist one side and then the other. But her mouth craved what her hands touched and so she pressed the first kiss on the inside of Gail’s left knee. 

“Holly,” Gail whined, “I came over here tonight so you’d stop torturing me.”

“But it’s so much fun.” Holly mumbled against soft skin.

“You have a choice: either you fuck me or I’m fucking myself.”

“This really seems like a win-win.”

“Holly!”

But Holly was quick and Gail’s protest was swallowed up by a hard kiss. Holly’s hands skirted up along the smooth plane of Gail’s stomach until they reached the underside of her breasts. That was when the kiss ended and Holly’s mouth started it’s descent.

Even with Gail squirming beneath her, Holly stayed to her path. Stopping along the way to give well-deserved attention to pink, pert nipples with her mouth and fingers. She could’ve spent what little of the night was left just teasing Gail but the blonde’s movements were getting more purposeful every time she pressed against her. So Holly shifted, her lips and tongue instead tracing ribs and muscles before dipping into Gail’s belly button, knowing that she was only inches from where Gail wanted her to be.

“Seriously, Holly, please just…” 

Gail’s voice broke the second Holly’s lips pressed against her clit. Just a gentle kiss to stop the protests before she slid her tongue between dripping folds. Gail’s back arched with the vibration from the moan that escaped at the first taste, and Holly had to work to hold her hips to stop the way she tried to buck. 

Holly didn’t want to rush as her tongue travelled from Gail’s entrance to her clit and back again. She was savoring every moment, every noise that she could elicit seared into her brain. She knew what Gail wanted but it didn’t stop her from spending some time tracing circles around her clit.

“Inside. God, Holly, I want to feel you inside of me.”

Easily sliding two fingers in, Holly pressed against the front wall causing Gail to let out a curse that was loud enough for every one of Holly’s neighbors to hear. She took Gail’s clit back into her mouth, sucking and teasing it with her tongue as she worked her fingers in and out of Gail. Obeying every “faster” and “harder” until the only thing Gail managed to say was a broken “Holly” as she finally came.

Slowing down, she let Gail ride out her high before she pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of Gail’s thigh before she went to move up the bed again.

She was surprised when she felt Gail’s hands on her hips stopping her as she straddled the blonde.

“I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“I want to.” Gail explained, her hands sliding on the outside of Holly’s thighs before moving along the inside. “But I also want you to feel good.”

Holly tried to keep herself still even as she felt the first brush of Gail’s hand between her legs. 

“So just tell me what to do.”

She couldn’t stop her hips from pressing down into Gail’s hand as she let the blonde explore her. She didn’t realize how close she already was but it was only getting harder to control herself and she couldn’t stop herself from finding a rhythm.

“Just…” Holly’s hips moved faster, “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

The angle changed and Holly felt Gail’s fingers enter her. 

“Fuck!” It wouldn’t take much more. A quick learner, she felt Gail curl her fingers. “Yes! Gail, don’t stop!” 

Holly kept going, riding Gail’s fingers until she tumbled over the edge. When she finally collapsed, boneless and sated, she managed to catch herself before crushing Gail. She instead rolled to her side and looked at her best friend.

“Wow,” was all the blonde managed to say but the smile on Gail’s face was almost enough to break her again. Holly pressed a kiss to Gail’s shoulder.

“Okay...” Gail let out a yawn. “I just need to recharge for a minute…” A louder yawn, “And then we can go again.”

“Mmhmm...you’re insane. Now go to sleep.”

“But…” 

Holly gave her one last kiss before pulling her close. 

“That’s what morning sex is for.”


End file.
